Fatal Illusion
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: -Los humanos, son la desgracia de la creación, deben ser eliminados... Una herejía, a comenzado y ciertos seres de fantasía se harán presentes para defender la Tierra, pero muchos serán tirados a sufrir el mismo destino que los humanos, ¿que pasa cuando teniendo la misión de acabar con ellos, te enamoras de uno de ellos? -Suspendido-
1. El inicio del fin

YOU POV

-Desde ese fatídico día, todo se a venido abajo, es un poco triste pero al menos pronto podre ver a Chika...

-Porque no me cuentas, quizá eso te haga sentir mejor, después de todo no podemos hacer mucho tu y yo.

FLASHBACK

-You-chan, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy, dame 10 minutos mas.

-Eso me dijiste hace 10 minutos.

-Ya, ya dale, vamonos Chika.

-Si, Kanan no nos deja bucear por llegar tarde me la pagaras después.

-Descuida, habrá mas tiempo para nosotras dos-Dije mientras la acercaba a mi rostro, provocando que ella solamente se sonrojara.

-Es... esta bien.

-Por favor Chika-chan, llevamos ya un tiempo de ser novias, y aun te pones nerviosa.

-Bueno es solo que...

-¿Es solo que?

-No, nada vamonos.

-Bien.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Es el mismo lugar donde...?

-No, no es ahí.

-¿Entonces?

-Donde iba con Kanan, Chika y yo salíamos cada fon de semana, digo vivía en un pueblo a las orillas del mar, y que mejor que ir a nadar con mi novia si la encargada era amiga nuestra.

-O esta bien, bueno continua.

-Bueno como siempre llegamos y yo me sentía incomodada por Kanan un cuerpo joven con una figura envidiable, nadar si da sus resultados.

FLASHBACK

-Ya... llegamos... Kanan...

-Chika, You llegan tarde.

-Lo siento fue culpa de You no se daba prisa y por eso...

-No es excusa, lo siento pero ya rente todos los equipos a los turistas.

-¡You-chan! ¡Ahora es tu culpa que no podamos nadar!

-Cálmate por favor Chika...

-¡Como que me calme, por fin terminaron los exámenes y quería relajarme nadando contigo, pero por tu culpa... ¿De que te rées Kanan?

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Con esa discusión parecen novias ¡Ja,ja,ja!

-Bueno Kanan en realidad Chika y yo...

-¡Somos muy buenas amigas, por eso vivimos juntas, no pienses tonterías Kanan!-Interrumpía Chika.

-Bien. Bien, lo siento, dense prisa o me arrepentiré de haber escondido 2 equipos para nadar.

-¡Gracias Kanan!-Se abalanzaba Chika sobre Kanan en un abrazo.

-Chika no... puedo... res...pirar.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Entonces a ojos de los demás ¿solo eran amigas?

-En resumen si.

-¿Y esto lo dijiste después o como?

-Los únicos que lo saben eres tú y alguien mas.

-¿Quien?

-El solo recordarla me llena de odio y si me voy no quiero irme con eso en mi consciencia.

-Bueno, y como fue que...

-Bueno eso, ya para finalizar...

YOU POV END

YOHANE POV

-Vivir aquí comienza a fastidiarme, vivir entre tanto estúpido humano. Pero no me siento bien del todo, que carajo estoy sintiendo en mi interior.

-Eso es culpa Yohane.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunte y poniéndome en pose de batalla.

-Tranquila, no vengo a matarte, por la herejía que cometiste.

-Entonces ¿que quieres de mi?

-Tengo ordenes de llevarte de regreso.

-No tengo intenciones de volver.

-No es una opción, debes volver conmigo. ¿No decías odiar vivir entre humanos?

-Pero aquí conseguiré fieles y así creare mi ejercito para poder volver y tomar el control.

-¿Te recuerdo que tan fuerte puedo ser?

-No te temo pero ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-Bien no te detendré.

-¿Enserio?

-Ya se a donde vas Yohane, así que date prisa, por lo que veo en ti te queda menos tiempo de lo que pensabas.

-Llegaré a tiempo. No lo dudes.

-Pero... sabes que no puedes interferir directamente en este mundo.

-Yo... pero...

-Bien, bien, ya me la cobraré después, vamonos ahora.

-Pero dijiste que no podemos interferir en este mundo.

-Dije que tú, nunca mencione que yo no podía.

-Tu...

-De prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

FIN YOHANE POV

YOU POV

-Caminábamos de regreso de nadar, cuando estábamos cerca de la escuela, fue cuando sucedió.

FLASHBACK

-Estoy agotada You-chan.

-La que quería nadar eras tu ahora no te quejes.

-Ya lo se.

-Nunca cambias.

-Pero así me quieres.

-No ya no...

-¿Ehh? Te molestaste por lo que dije, no me dejes You-chan, perdóname...

-No llores Chika-chan.

-¡Perdóname!

-¡Ay demonios! Dije que no te quiero porque te amo.

-¿You-chan?

-Era una broma, pero no funciono.

-No hagas esas bromas tonta, yo también te amo-Decía Chika mientras se acercaba a You, dando resultado a un beso tranquilo, pero que transmitía en ambas sus mutuos sentimientos.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Oye se mas explicita.

-Pervertida.

-Vamos, vamos continua entonces.

-Bueno nos estábamos be...

-Besando.

-Si, besando cuanto sentimos una fuerte ventisca y vimos caer algo no muy lejos de los terrenos algo boscosos de la zona.

-Vaya.

FLASHBACK

-¿Que diablos fue eso?

-No lo se pero vayamos a ver.

-¡Chika, podría ser peligroso!

-Vamos, cayo por aquí.

-Deja de correr y espérame Chika...

Después de un rato solo vi la figura de Chika parada al pie de un cráter no muy profundo.

-¿Chika estas bien?

-You-chan eso es...

Solo pude ver la cara de estupefacción de Chika y a la vez mientras me hablaba señalaba al fondo del cráter donde la pude ver.

-Eso parece que es un...

-¡Un ángel!

Me interrumpía y sacaba un poco de mis pensamientos mi preocupación por ella.

-Chika deberíamos irnos no sabemos que...

-No, los ángeles son bueno si la ayudamos quizá nos ayude después.

No pude detenerla antes de darme cuenta ya bajaba al cráter.

-Espera.

No tuve el valor de ir con ella, algo me decía que eso era mala idea.

-¿Que haces? Ayúdame...

-Chika...

Vi como aquella cosa abría los ojos violetas, tenia tierra en todo el cuerpo, pero cuando Chika la levanto, se separo de golpe de ella mientras volaba, se sacudió la suciedad, y dejaba al descubierto sus alas, pero no eran de un color típico como las representan blancas, eran su alas negras todo lo contrario a lo que consideramos normal en los ángeles.

-¿Quien de ustedes me ataco?-El ángel hablaba con molestia ante nosotras.

-No te atacamos te vimos caer del cielo y vinimos a ayudarte.

-¿Caí del cielo?

Yo solo seguía sorprendida ante la presencia de aquel ángel.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día fue que algo me golpeo fuertemente y cuando desperté no estaba el ángel pero Chika...

-¡Watanabe You! Se le solicita de inmediato, es hora.

-Bueno es hora de irme, gracias por escucharme Riko-chan.

-Adiós You-chan.

Solo acompañe a la persona que me custodiaba, donde abrió una puerta y pude identificar fácilmente la habitación un lugar lúgubre y deprimente mientras me sentaba en la silla, solo podía ver gente observándome del otro lado de un cristal, mi manos eran atadas en la silla y algo como un casco era colocado en mi cabeza, no hay que ser un genio para saber que estaba en un silla eléctrica.

-Watanabe You, con los juicios correspondientes llevados a cabo se le condena a muerte en la silla eléctrica...

-Es hora de reunirme con ella...-Apenas y podía guardar mis lagrimas.

-Por el asesinato de Takami Chika...


	2. El retorno (Parte 1)

YOU POV

-Es hora de reunirme con Chika-Mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas, las cuales intento contenerlas.

-Bien procedan.

-Adiós...

-¡Alto!

Solo puedo sentir miedo al escuchar esa voz de nuevo. Me giro y veo como una silueta con alas aparece frente a todos,tras ser derribado un muro, y el me toma desconectandome de la silla eléctrica y sale volando conmigo en mano. Me desmayo ante tal sorpresa.

.

-No debiste hacer eso torpe.

-Pero solo así la logramos salvar, no tienes derecho a decirme algo tu no puedes interferir, de no ser por mi estaría muerta.

Me duele la cabeza, pero estoy en un lugar cálido, una manta me cubre y me cuesta un poco moverme me duelen las manos, mas específicamente mis muñecas, veo un poco borroso pero distingo 2 siluetas discutiendo; vestidas totalmente de negro, una parece tener un vestido y cierta vestimenta blanca como acompañamiento mientras la otra silueta esta vestida con un traje negro y tiene un sombrero de copa algo anticuado a mi parecer. Me parece reconocer esa voz, mientras me asomo cautelósamente para no ser descubierta, es...

-¡Yohane!

Rápidamente cubro mi boca después de aquel grito, espero no me hayan escuchado.

-Deja de esconderte You.

-¿Eh?

-No te haré nada, es mas quisiera... ammm... bueno...

-Lo que Yohane quiere decir es que lamenta su acción anterior, el matar a tu amiga y dejarte a tu suerte, o y de nada por salvarte de morir.

-¿Que eres tu?

-Que descortés el no preguntar mi nombre, soy un ángel caído; mi nombre es Yuto señorita-Me dice haciendo una reverencia y tomando mi mano besándola con cortesía, eso me sonrojo pero a la vez me asusto.

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-Cálmate You, no te haremos nada.

-Eso dices tu ¿Como se que no me mataras como lo hiciste con Chika?

-Si me disculpan damiselas, me retirare por el momento para que continúen con su conversación.

-¡No me dejes sola con ella Yuto!

-Bien, no me iré pero estaré en la otra habitación.

-Idiota.

-Bueno me iré.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Bien prosigan.

Solo los veía discutir frente a mi con incertidumbre, no entendía del todo pero por lo visto me quedaría de nuevo sola con esa cosa.

Un azote de puerta me interrumpe de mis pensamientos, dirigiendo mi mirada a Yohane.

-Tenemos que hablar You.

FIN POV YOU

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Como a salido el entrenamiento?

-Parece estar lista, debemos prepararnos para la futura guerra.

-Aún no estamos seguros de ello señora.

-Su habilidad es impresionante, vuela con facilidad y tiene la fuerza y poder para ser líder de una tropa.

-Es interesante.

-Por cierto señora, ella solicito un permiso para ir a la Tierra, exactamente a una playa de Japón dice haber encontrado un ángel caído.

-Esas cosas están en Japón entonces.

-Sería una prueba interesante para determinar sus habilidades.

-Muy bien, concedido.

.

.

.

.

.

POV YOHANE

-¿Por que me salvaste?-Me pregunta ella

-Tómalo como una disculpa por matar a tu amiga.

-¿Crees que te disculpare por matar a Chika?

-Bueno yo...

-Su familia y Kanan me odian, creen que yo la maté, me duele saber que piensan en mi como una asesina, mataste a quien amaba ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?-Me responde mientras cae al suelo estallando en llanto.

-Se que no merezco tu perdón pero... Por alguna extraña razón me siento mal desde que me enteré que fuiste arrestada-Digo mientras le doy la espalda-Se que puede ser extraño pero lo que siento no puedo definirlo...

-¡Es culpa idiota!-Me grita Yuto desde la otra habitación.

-¿Es eso verdad Yohane?

-¿Eh? Digo si... si lo que siento es culpa, nunca lo había sentido hasta ese entonces. Pero ademas creía que debía compensarlo de alguna manera y al enterarme de tu ejecución intente apoyarte, pero no puedo interferir directamente en este mundo por lo que Yuto me ayudo.

-¿El fue quien rompió las paredes y me libero?

-El fue la distracción yo te liberé.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Así que decidí algo Watanabe You.-cambio mi tono de voz a uno mas firme y serio.

-¿Que cosa?

-Quiero protegerte de la futura guerra que puede avecinarse pronto-Digo esto mientras me inclino ante ella, mostrando mis respetos y determinación por ella.

-Por favor levántate me averguenzas.

-Eso... ¿Es un rechazo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que...

-¿Que fue eso?-Me levanto de golpe al sentir una presencia enemiga por la zona que nos encontrábamos.

-¡Yuto!

-Tardaste demasiado en notarlo, ve a ver yo me quedaré con You.

-Muy bien, te la encargo.-Respondo antes de salir volando velozmente a la zona de dicha presencia.

FIN POV YOHANE

POV YOU

-¿Que sucede Yuto?

-Algo cayo por aquella zona, es un enemigo nuestro

-¿Yohane estará bien?

-No lo se dependerá de con que nos enfrentemos.

-Llévame con ella.

-Si lo hago me gritara por arriesgarte, no puedo hacer eso.

-Por favor, mira tengo esto-En mi bolso tenia una paleta de sabor Uva, la cual le ofrecí.

-Esto es una paleta.

-Si-digo con una sonrisa.

-Maldición, esto te costará mas que una paleta si te pasa algo.

Sin mas me toma entre sus brazos y hace que me sonroje un poco, despliega sus alas y conmigo en sus brazos toma vuelo.

.

-Ya llevamos mucho rato volando.

-Lo siento no puedo ir mas rápido contigo.

-Me estas diciendo que peso demasiado para ti, ¿Me estas diciendo gorda?

-No es eso, de hecho eres muy linda, pero si vuelo mas rápido podrías marearte y...

-No me importa quiero llegar ya.

-Bien tu lo pediste.-Apenas dice esto, acelera...

-¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

.

-Casi me matas Yuto.

-Tu querías ir mas rápido, así que no te quejes.

Iba a seguir la discusión cuando sentimos una vibración muy fuerte en el suelo, como si algo hubiese caído.

-Es Yohane.

-¿Que?

-Esta peleando ahora.

-¿Donde? No puedo verla ¿Con quien esta peleando?

-Un ángel.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí-dice mientras señala al costado de una llanura.

Distingo una silueta con alas negras y otra con alas blancas. Las miro pelear, Yohane esta siendo totalmente derrotada por ese ángel.

-Tenemos que ayudarle Yuto.

-Si interfiero, podría estallar la guerra que te menciono antes Yohane.

-¿Entonces la vemos morir ante ese ángel?

-Hay una forma, pero necesito que Yohane venga hacia nosotros.

-¿Como hacemos eso?

-Grita, por instinto Yohane vendrá.

-Bien-Tomo el suficiente aire para gritar lo mas fuerte que pueda-¡YOHANE!

Rápidamente veo una silueta volar hacia nosotros aunque mas que volar parece caer. Veo como Yohane cae muy mal herida ante mi y corro en su auxilio.

-¿Como logro volar hasta aquí?

Me parece ver al ángel pero no lo reconozco esta volando y el atardecer no me deja ver su rostro ensombresido.

-Lo siento You-Escucho decir a Yuto.

Sin mas el alza su mano apuntando directo a mi cara y de su mano emana un tipo de energía, el planea matarme ahora.

-¡No la lastimes escóría!-Escucho decir al ángel mientras se lanza a pelear con Yuto.

El la detiene y deja de apuntarme con ese poder, parece ser que Yuto es demasiado fuerte incluso para aquel ángel.

-Mis sospechas eran correctas, fuiste acogida por ellos.

-¡Suéltame! No dejare que lastime a You.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-You, me temo que alguien a quien recuerdas esta aquí.-Me dice Yuto.

-No, ella es...

-Así es You-Dice mientras lanza levemente lejos al ángel-Me presento señorita mi nombre es Yuto, es un placer Takami Chika.

FIN POV YOU


	3. El retorno (Parte 2)

YOU POV

-¿Chika?

-Aléjate You, ellos son peligrosos.

-Pero si tu llegaste y empezaste a atacar a Yohane.

-¡Esa maldita cosa me ataco y me mato, ahora soy un ángel y mi deber es matarlos.

-No dejare que mates a Yohane.

-Quítate You.

-No-Le dije poniéndome al frente del cuerpo tirado de Yohane.

-Entonces matare a Yuto.

Ella lo ataco, pero Yuto pudo bloquear su golpe y pones su mano frente al rostro de Chika, de su mano empezaba destellar una luz, un poder ¡La matará!

-Tranquila no la matare, es una advertencia Chika.

-¿Que quieres?

-Ven con nosotros y cálmate.

-No confiaré en ustedes...

-Si quisiera matarte podría haberlo hecho ahorita mismo "angelito"-Esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Idiota.

-Aceptas ¿o no?

-Esta bien.

-Bien llevare conmigo a Yohane, tu llévate a You.

-Bien, vamos You.

Tome su mano y me cargo obre sus brazos y emprendimos el vuelo.

Llegamos nuevamente al departamento, Yuto dejo a Yohane en una habitación, mientras yo esperaba con Chika en la sala.

FIN YOU POV

CHIKA POV

Esperaba en una sala con la persona que fue mi novia, no supe nada de ella, es extraño mis superiores sabían de cualquier persona, me daba miedo preguntar acerca de You, no se porque, ademas me sentía mas tensa, debía acabar con ese silencio que comenzaba a asfixiarme

-¿Y como has estado?

-Mal, pero no pienso decirte nada.

-¿Por que?

-Casi matas a quien me salvo de morir. ¿No es motivo suficiente?

-¿Te salvo?

-Si, el mismo pseudoángel que te mato me salvo la vida, por lo que veo tu también estas viva Chika.

-Reencarne como un ángel, de hecho pedí permiso para venir a la Tierra a acabar con esos 2.

-Como si yo lo permitiera...

-¡Entiende que los ángeles caídos son peligrosos...!

-¡Cállate!

-You...

-Esos ángeles que tu llamas un peligro me salvaron la vida, Yohane intenta reparar todo el sufrimiento que pase en prisión, condenada a muerte porque todo mundo cree que yo te asesine...

-Pero...

-Mis padres me desprecian, tu familia me odia y mi mejor amiga ni siquiera estuvo presente Kanan al igual que todos me dejo a mi suerte.

Solo podía observar a You llorar, sus palabras me dolían, tanto sufrió durante mi ausencia, debí preguntar como estaba y actuar como era debido, después de todo tengo el poder de un ángel, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

CHIKA POV END

YUTO POV

Entre a una de las habitaciones de aquel departamento, traía casi muerta a Yohane, así que la pose sobre la cama y comencé a curarla.

-Aquí estarás bien Yohane.

-Yu... Yuto...

-¿Eh?

-¿Donde... donde esta... You..?

-Esta en la sala hablando con Chika.

-¿Que? Debo ir...

-Tu descansa, solo están hablando ese ángel te hizo demasiado daño, así que cálmate, esta advertida de no acercarse demasiado.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro descansa Yohane, yo me encargo de todo.

Yohane cayo dormida muy rápido, con tantas heridas y apenas poder moverse no le quedaban muchas opciones. Salí de la habitación y escuche a You discutir con Chika, no me vieron así que me dispuse a salir por algo a comer.

Llegue a los pocos minutos a una tienda de autoservicio, donde me atiende un chico con lentes y cabello en forma de hongo, solo puedo pensar su mal estilo.

-Algo mas señor.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Lo entiendo con esas chicas peleando por ahí.

-Si lo se-Voltee mi mirada y solo vi a esas chicas peleando.

.

-¡Deja de comprar maquillaje!

-¡Tu solo me quieres mas fea que tu!

-¡Enana!

-¡Tomate!

-...

-...

Vieron que yo las observaba así que solo tome la bolsa con mis compras, les sonreí y me levantaba el sombrero con intención de despedirme, apenas salí de ahí emprendí el vuelo a casa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro.

-¿Que pasara? Ahora que estemos muertos...

YUTO POV END

YOU POV

Acababa de decirle a persona que ame toda mi desgracia, nunca pensé llegar a ser así. Ni siquiera cuando estuve en prisión fui conflictiva, Riko siempre me ayudo...¡Riko se que ahí! De seguro sospechan de ella por mi fuga.

-Chika

-¿Eh?

-Tu puedes interferir en este mundo.

-Dependiendo de la situación.

-Salvar a alguien de prisión.

-¿Quieres liberar a un preso?

-Si.

-En ese caso no puedo intervenir, por ordenes y por moral propia.

-Maldita sea ¿Sirves para algo?

-...

-Lo siento no debí molestarme por seguir tus normas.

-¿A quien quieres salvar?

-Yuto-Decíamos Chika y yo a la par. Mientras lo vimos entrar por la ventana.

-A una chica que fue mi compañera de celda.

-¿La pelirroja?

-Si, de seguro sospechan que ella tuvo que ver con mi escape.

-¿¡Escapaste de prisión You!?

-Eso no importa ahora Chika. ¿Puedes salvarla o no Yuto?

-Esta bien, voy y vengo.

-¿Como diablos interfieres en este mundo Yuto?

-Eso es algo que te diré después "ángel"

-Bien iré, hay comida en la bolsa, sírvanse, vuelvo pronto

Yuto salio demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le describí como era Riko para rescatarla.

-Bien tengo hambre.

-Adelante puedes comer...

-Tonta come conmigo.

-Segura You.

-No soy cruel, come conmigo.

Le pase la comida para calentar y nos dispusimos a cenar.

YOU POV END

YUTO POV

No puedo negarme a ayudarle a Chika, se lo prometí a Yohane, así que tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenos!

Unos gritos me sacaron de mi concentración, veía un par de chicas siendo acorraladas por unos 8 sujetos.

-No me interesa, tengo otro objetivo que cumplir.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor!

Maldita sea. Así que baje a donde provenían los gritos.

-Aléjense de la señoritas.

-Métase en sus asuntos, si no quieres sufrir lárgate.

-No me dejan opción.

-Ustedes dos quédense con la chicas. Los demás rodeen al idiota.

Seis sujetos me rodearon, cuando sacaron armas fue donde me alarme un poco. dos de ellos traían cadenas, uno un par de cuchillos, dos tomaron palos del suelo y uno unos chacos.

-¿Por que tan nervioso estúpido?

-Es solo que... mientras los despedazo, no quiero que esas armas golpeen a las señoritas.

-Maldito ¡Ataquenlo!

Es claro que los derrote, soy un ángel caído y ellos simples mortales, solo restaban los sujetos que mantenían como rehenes. Para mi sorpresa eran las misma chicas de la tienda, aunque una de ellas se me hacia aún mas familiar.

-Si te nos acercas las matamos.

Los chicos desenfundaron un par de pistolas y apuntaron a sus cabezas, así que aparte mis pensamientos y con un rápido ademan tire sus armas. Los tipos salieron corriendo, pero al menos pude golpear a los dos para dejarlos tirados.

-¿Están bien señoritas?

-¿Que carajo eres tu?

-No pregunten por ahora ¿Las llevo a casa?

-¡No, nos toques!

-Descuiden les salve la vida, si quisiera matarlas lo pude haber hecho.

-Tiene razón.

-Gracias señorita, permitanme...

Las tome en brazos y salí volando mientras la pelirroja me guiaba a su hogar.

-Es aquí.

-Muy bien, sanas y salvas señoritas, ahora me voy.

-Espera ¿No te quedas a cenar?

-No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre?

Me inclinaba de manera respetuosa, quitando mi sombrero y saludando.

-Mi nombre es Yuto señoritas ¿A quienes tengo el placer de conocer?


	4. Caída y resurreción

YUTO POV

-Y soy...-Estaba a punto de hablarme la bajita de de coletas

-¡Espera no deberías decirle tu nombre!

-Descuiden señoritas, me tengo que ir, si me disculpan.-Apenas termine de decir eso salí volando del balcón de aquel departamento.

Ambas chicas me parecían mas familiares de lo que podía recordar, no debo desconcentrarme, debo darme prisa he ir directo a la prisión donde tenían prisionera a Chika.

.

Llegue tras volar un poco mas rápido, dañe la instalación eléctrica con un pequeño rayo para pasar desapercibido entre cámaras y su seguridad obsoleta, no me importaría matar a todos, pero no debemos llamar la atención. Usar trucos tan simples como una vestimenta parecida a los guardias, fue realmente fácil infiltrarme a tan poco cuidado lugar, ademas la distracción del fallo eléctrico. Tras encontrar unos guardias, decidí hablar con ellos, al parecer aun hablaban de mi intromisión sin saber que era yo por supuesto, tras una breve charla escuche que la chica había sido interrogada, al no obtener una respuesta de su parte se la llevaron a la parte trasera de la prisión, me di prisa pues uno de lo oficiales dijeron que la castigaría por no usar la boca como debía, procure ir lo mas rápido que pude, cuando estuve tras la prisión note unas escaleras que conducían hacia la parte subterránea de la prisión. Me dirigí ahí, y al doblar a la derecha de aquella alcantarilla la vi, vi a Riko siendo usada como objeto sexual de 6 guardias, estaba esposada de manos y pies mismos lugares que sostenían dos guardias, siendo tocada en los pechos por otros dos, uno tocando su intimidad y el restante metía repetidamente su miembro en la boca de Riko, al parecer notaron mi presencia y preguntaron si deseaba unirmeles, me acerque sin expresar emoción alguna, cuando estuve mas cerca note a Riko cubierta bastante de un liquido blanco, lloraba a la vez que intentaba pedir clemencia, mi mirada fue dirigida al guardia que sostenía sus manos, por un comentario que me irrito.

-Date prisa, soy el único que falta.

-¿Todos la han tomado?

-No seas ridículo, solo la usamos nadie a tomado su virginidad, lleva mas tiempo aquí que nosotros, su expediente dice eso. ¿Aunque si tu lo deseas te daremos...

Rápidamente golpeo al que sostenía sus brazos, los demás me miraron sorprendidos, incluso uno interrumpió sus movimientos.

-¡Escoria como ustedes debe morir!

Estaba fuera de mi cordura golpe tan fuerte al guardia que asaltaba la boca de Riko que atravesé su pecho, lo deje caer, los demás al ver esto fueron sobre mi, los quite a todos encima mio, ya tirados, lance dos lanzas de luz que podía crear, a dos guardias matándolos en un instante y haciendo que se desintegraran al toque. Apenas uno recuperaba la conciencia, me quedaban dos conscientes, así que esos los, mate a golpes, cuando vi que quedaba aun uno, cuando me percate había tomado su arma y estaba apuntando a Riko.

-Parece que esta estúpida te interesa. Pues vela morir.

Mi velocidad es mayor a su percepción, en cuanto apretó el gatillo, se dio cuenta que yo recibí el impacto y sangre emanaba de mi. Pero no caía muerto.

-¿Que demonios eres? Maldito...

Caminaba hacia el cubriendo a Riko con mi cuerpo, mientras el guardia aun me disparaba, cuando quedo acorralado contra una pared, desesperado disparaba 3 balas a mi rostro, pero eso resultaba inútil, quedo de rodillas ante mi, lloraba, solo levante un poco mi mano y destelle una energía.

-No te matare si ella me lo pide-Dije mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Riko.- ¿Quieres que lo mate?

Ella no me respondía, tan solo asintió.

-No me arrepiento infeliz.-Dije antes de volarle la mitad del cuerpo.

Me acerque a Riko que se encontraba aun tirada en el suelo, me acerque para ayudarle sin tratar de lastimarla, ella parecía un poco nerviosa por los leves roces que hacia al desatarla, cuando termine se arrojo hacia mi abrazándome y llorando. Correspondí levemente el abrazo tratando de no incomodarla, cuando se separo de mi me miro con sus ojos, apenas con la leve luz que llegaba, pude notar que estaba algo golpeada. Pero me distrajo al tocar mi pecho por la balas.

-¿Como no estas muerto?

-Soy un ángel caído, he venido a petición de Chika para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, pero veo que fuiste...-No pude terminar decirlo pues veía como comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Gracias...

-Descuida, yo estaré bien, pero tu, ven aquí-Le dije mientras la recostaba nuevamente en el suelo, y me posicionaba a su lado izquierdo, levantando mis brazos sobre su abdomen.

-¡No me hagas daño, por favor!

-No lo haré, te curare.

Cuando note que comenzó a relajarse comencé a destellar nuevamente una luz, veía como sus golpes y marcas desaparecían levemente, cuando termine estaba un poco agotado, volar, los golpes y ahora la curación, ella se levanto y me miro. Me puse de pie y volví a mi vestimenta original, por supuesto dañada por las balas, me dispuse a salir con ella de ahí.

Cuando volvimos a la superficie ya era de noche, así que le di mi maltratada gabardina oscura.

Me miro fijamente mientras la arropaba, cuando una luz proveniente de un reflector nos apunto.

-¡Ahí esta el intruso con la prisionera, no la dejen escapar!

Riko se apego a mi, tan solo la levante en mis brazos, desplegué mis alas y salimos rápidamente de ahí, nuevamente dispararon, pero por fortuna Riko no estaba herida. Así continuamos un par de minutos, cuando divise la luz de un departamento y aterrice, cuando Riko bajo de mi brazos, me desplome inconsciente en el suelo, solo divisaba dos siluetas y lo ultimo que pude decir.

-Por favor cuídenla chicas.

Si estaba en lo cierto, podía morir esa misma noche...

YUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

RIKO POV

Me acaba de salvar lo que me dice ser un ángel caído, temía por mi vida al verlo asesinar a los guardias que abusaban de mi, por alguna razón me dio oportunidad de salvar a uno, y yo le permití matarlo frente a mi.

Salimos volando cuando nos descubrieron, pero lo hirieron demasiado, mientras volábamos note su rostro casi ensangrentado, la luz de la luna nos guiaba, cuando me di cuenta estábamos por la ciudad, perdíamos altura y al parecer llegamos a un departamento cualquiera, en cuanto baje de sus brazos cayó desplomado hacia el suelo, solo dijo una ultimas palabras antes de caer totalmente inconsciente, cuando me percate dos chicas me ayudaban a levantarlo, una chica de cabellera roja y ojos morados, junto a una pelinegra de ojos rubí, se sentía una tensión incomoda en este momento.

RIKO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

YOU POV

Hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba comida así, la comida que recibía en la prisión estaba a medias porciones, mal sabor, he incluso escupida por reclusos, guardias y personal de la prisión, mire de reojo a Chika, se veía tal cual la última vez que la vi, el día de la tragedia misma, me empezaba a sentir incomoda a si que intente romper ese silencio.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Te lo dije, pedí autorización para venir a matar a esos dos y me encontré contigo.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Como es que te has vuelto un ángel?

-Son procedimientos algo complejo no lo entenderías del todo y...

-¿No sabes como verdad?

-¡No me molestes You!

-No has cambiado nada Chika-Esto lo dije mostrando una sonrisa, a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

-...

-...

-Por cierto Chika ¿Que sucedió después de mi muerte?

-Corrí a buscar ayuda, pero la policía me capturo como sospechosa, al final termine culpable y fui encerrada por 5 años, después de todo Yohane me saco de la prisión, con la ayuda de Yuto, Yohane prometió cuidarme y justo apareciste tu, pero en prisión conocí a Riko, por eso estoy preocupada por ella, espero Yuto la encontrara a salvo...

Fui interrumpida pues vi a Yohane salir de la habitación, con dificultad se mantenía de pie.

-¿Que haces levantada? Deberías estar reposando-Le dije molesta y poniéndome de pie.

-Yuto esta en problemas.

-¿Que?

-No ven la maldita luz rosa a lo lejos.

Chika y yo salimos a un pequeño balcón y vimos esa luz.

-No les incumbe yo iré.

-Apenas puedes estar de pie ¿como volaras?

-Lo intentaré You.

-Déjame curarte e iremos las tres-Decía Chika.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-Pregunte

-Déjame tocar tus áreas dañadas e iremos.

Yohane se recostaba y Chika comenzaba a curarle sus heridas, yo las veía fijamente, cuando sentí algo que hace mucho no sentía, la chica que ame y el ángel que me protege, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien...

YOU POV END


	5. Revelaciones sin relevancia

RIKO POV

Tan solo hace unos momentos venía volando junto a un ángel caido y ahora estoy esposada una pared, y Yuto esta tendido sobre el comedor.

-¿Que están haciendo?

-No es obvio, mataremos a ese ángel.

-¿Pero por que?

-Bueno por...

-¡Cállate Nico, no tienes porque darle detalles!

-¿Eh?-Dije confundida.

-Lo siento no nos presentamos, yo soy Nico y la pelirroja es Maki.

-No se si es momento para presentarse Nico.

-¡Basta Nico! Necesito que me ayudes, aun esta inconsciente, debemos aprovecharlo y matarlo.

-Bien iré por lo necesario

-¿Qué, por que lo quieren matar? No ha hecho nada.

-Tu no sabes nada, por cierto ¿eres..?

-Soy Riko.

-Bien Riko, tu no sabes nada, pero este asqueroso individuo nos ha perseguido, por un largo tiempo. Son historias que no debes saber, pero te agradezco haberlo traído hasta aquí, lo suficientemente débil y vulnerable.

-¡No dejalo!-Forceje hasta donde pude, pero mis intentos eran en vano, vería morir al tipo que me salvo, morirá por mi culpa.

-Bien aquí esta to...

-¡Matenme a mi entonces, si se atreven!-Solo grite por impulso, no quería verlo morir.

-Bien, me encargare de ti primero-Decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a mi y entre mas cerca estaba podía notar como cambiaba un poco su apariencia, ahora tenia cola, cuernos y alas. Parecía como...

-Si soy un demonio si te lo preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que..?

-Supe lo que pensabas, fácil, tengo la habilidad de leer mentes.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes un buen físico y apariencia.-Decía esto mientras me veía como analizándome.

-¡Maki!

-No seas celosa cariño, solo pensaba que nos vendría bien una sirvienta, y que mejor si esta bajo mi control.

-¿Eh? Yo no quiero...

-No es que quieras, ya lo decidí y serás un demonio, casi como yo.

En ese momento puso una de sus manos en mi pecho izquierdo y la otra en mi cabeza.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Corromperé tu mente y corazón para que seas un demo...

-No si yo lo permito.

Levanté mi rostro y ambas chicas giraban a la mesa, Yuto estaba de pie.

-Nico, encárgate de Riko, es mi oportunidad de matar a Yuto y no la desaprovechare.

-No te permitiré dañar a Riko.

-Di lo que puedas basura, se que estas débil y nada puedes hacer para detenerme-Ella lanzó un golpe que Yuto supo detener, dejándonos sorprendidas a todas.

-¿Débil?

-Pero ¿Que demonios?

-Exacto, crees que no se de tu maldito poder de leer mentes, baje mi propio poder para poder tenerte en esta situación.

-¡Nico corre!

-Pero ¿y tú?

-¡Olvídala y huye, lo intentara de nuevo!

La chica solo salio huyendo del departamento, la lluvia azotaba en donde nos encontrábamos, pero yo seguí atrapada.

-Adelante, si muero protegiendo a la mujer que amo, no será en vano.

Pero Yuto solo la lanzo con la fuerza para hacerla atravesar las paredes y salir disparada. Se acerco a mi y me libero.

-¿Estas herida?

-No, pero porque...

-¡Aléjate!

Me arrojo levemente y caí al suelo. Mientras miraba una marca en el piso, que lo rodeaba, una marca rosa, con símbolos que yo no entendía, y Maki se acercaba regresando de donde fue lanzada.

-Sabía que vendrías tras de nosotras, ahora ese sello te matará lentamente y tu ¡ven conmigo! no terminamos la transformación.

-Dije que... ¡Te alejes de ella!

Yuto rompió el circulo y se lanzo hacía Maki quien por acción salio junto a el, me quede sola mientras veía relámpagos, algunos rojos otros extrañamente negros. Cuando una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si muere tu te irás con ella Riko.

-¿Nico, que esta pasando aquí?

-Lo que sucede es que esa enana morirá aquí y ahora-Esa voz entraba por una ventana, cuando un destello apareció y de ahí salio You, y 2 personas mas que a mi parecer eran ángeles, pero una tenia la diferencia de ser de color blanco a diferencia de Yuto.

-Enana ¿Dónde esta Yuto?

-...

-¡Suéltala no puede respirar!

-¿Ella es Riko, You?

-Si.

-Que grosera.

-Yuto esta peleando con Maki por allá.

-¿Maki?

-¿Sucede algo Yohane?-Pregunto You.

-¿Chika, puedes vigilarlas?

-Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Y sin mas ese ángel caído salio directo a donde se enfrentaban Yuto y Maki. Solo espero que Yuto este bien.

RIKO POV END

KANAN POV

Odio estas malditas tormentas, hacen que no haya nada de trabajo y perdemos dinero. En fin tal vez pueda regresar a la casa. Manejare hasta la costa antes de que esto empeore

-A toda marcha-me encanta decir eso, me recuerda a You...

Ya estoy a 10 minutos, ahora que lo veo, los rayos parecen tener tonalidades de color rojo y negro, es extraño pero, algo viene para acá, parece ser una ¡persona! Ay diablos, me lanzaré al mar.

-Rayos ¿que fue eso? una persona caía y venía directo hacía mi. Espera... ¡O no me atrapo una corriente, no, me ahogo ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Quizá este sea mi fin, mi familia, mis amigos, ella...

-Aun eres joven para morir.

-¡Espera te ahogaras conmigo, suéltame!

-¿Quien te entiende? Pides ayuda y luego dices que me vaya. Te regresaré a tu bote y vete lo mas rápido que puedas, anda sube.

-Gracias. Para nadar así no pareces ser humana.

-¿Quien dijo que lo era?

-¿Que?

-Soy una sirena.

-¿Que demo..?

-Un gusto Kanan.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Siempre buceas y te he visto algunas veces.

-Es extraño y bueno yo... yo...

-¿Mm?

-No se tu nombre.

-A bueno yo soy... ¡O no tenemos que irnos!

-¿Por qué?

-No quieres involucrarte en una pelea entre ángeles y demonios.

-¿Una que?

KANAN POV END

YUTO POV

-Apenas puedes tocarme, será mejor que te rindas Maki.

-No lo haré, tus amenazas no son vacías, se que harás lo que este a tu alcancé para matarnos.

-Desistí de esa decisión hace ya un tiempo. Solo fui a verte porque...

-¿Querías matarnos? Lo sé, pero si muero aquí, te intentaré llevar conmigo.

-Lanzar puñetazos no te funciona Maki, después de todo, yo te enseñe a pelear.

-He mejorado bastante.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Por qué me salvas?

-No lo se, pero tenemos problemas mas grande ahora.

-¿Que sucede?

-Debemos volver, yo por Riko y tu por Nico.

-No caeré de nu...

-Si no lo haces los Wrixtell acabarán con ellas y contigo.

-¡¿Los Wrixtell están aquí?!

-Velo por ti misma.

-¡Rayos! Yuto.

-¿Que sucede?

-Nos han rodeado.

-Maldición. ¿Estas muy herida?

-No tanto.

-Bien ¿Lista para recordar viejos tiempos?

-Eso fue hace siglos, ahora estoy mejor.

-Bien demuéstralo. Porque en cuanto activen esa barrera, tendremos que acabarlos a todos para salir de aquí.

-Lo se, esto es nostálgico ¿No crees?

-Ni hablar, pero no quiero recordar nuestro matrimonio.

YUTO POV END

YOU POV

-Riko ¿Estas bien?

-Si, al menos dentro de lo que cabe?

-¿Cómo?

-No es nada, Yuto me salvo y...

No pude contenerme mas y bese a Riko, fue mi apoyo en prisión y lentamente me fui enamorando de ella, en ese entonces superé a Chika.

YOU POV END

CHIKA POV

La chica que amo, besando a alguien mas, debo tener serenidad, entrar en completa furia, hará que me desvanezca como ángel, pero si mato a un sirviente de un ángel caído no perderé nada, cambio de planes, quien debe morir ahora es Riko.

Solo despliego mis alas fuertemente y provoco una ventisca rápida pero fuerte, tomo a Riko por el cuello de su ropa y apunto hacía su rostro.

-Tu sirvienta de ángel caído, hasta aquí llegaran tus engaños.

-¡Suéltala Chika!-Me grita You.

-No lo haré, debe morir, solo puedes amarme a mi.

-Pues ya no lo hago, yo... yo amo a Riko.

Suelto a Riko y camino hasta quedar frente a You.

-Estas segura de eso?

-Sí-me responde.

-Entonces, tu eres quien debe morir You.

Solo apunto hacia su pecho con mi mano y empieza a destellar esta, si no me amas, no mereces vivir.


End file.
